1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an impact absorbing knee bolster. More specifically, the present invention relates to an impact absorbing knee bolster that can more precisely absorb an impact from passengers with different body types.
2. Background Information
An instrument panel is provided to a front part of a vehicle interior in an automotive or other vehicle. Sometimes the instrument panel is provided with a knee bolster face the knees of a passenger. The knee bolster is typically mounted to absorb the impact energy of the passenger's knees in the event that the passenger's knees impacts against the knee bolster. An embodiment of a conventional knee bolster is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 7-267026.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved impact absorbing knee bolster. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.